Arisu Ayako
Arisu Ayako is a female Rinkaku Ghoul who is a new employee at :Re. She owns an apartment in the 20th Ward not far from the cafe, where she makes and fixes clothes for extra cash. She is currently an A- rated Ghoul, and is known to the CCG as Phoenix. She also has an alternate identity as Tragedy, a Ghoul who kills binge eaters and eats them in return. Appearance Arisu is a stunning young woman, with a gentle look to her face that would make most think she could never be a Ghoul. She has quite a small body, standing at a height of 5'3", with a lithe build that hides her wiry muscle from giving away her physical abilities, though her hips are decently wide and her chest is definitely above average for her height. Her hair is about medium length, barely reaching her shoulders. Usually she doesn't bother styling it, causing her light brown hair to be rather mussed, and her blunt bangs to be somewhat messy. Her eyes, a bright green colour, stand out to make her look somewhat different. Usually, Arisu wears a white-pink layered top, alongside a pair of skinny white jeans. She also wears a silver necklace with an inlaid emerald. As Phoenix, she wears a rusty orange top with a black trim that extends further on her left side than it does on her right. With this, she wears a pair of black jeans instead, which are a bit looser to allow her to move around more easily. Her orange-black mask covers almost her entire face, except for her eyes and the area around them. It is designed like a Phoenix, with a short beak and small plumage decoration at the edges of the side and top of the mask. As Tragedy, Arisu wears a pair of ripped black jeans, a pair of black/blue trainers and a pale blue tank top with a low cut neckline. She also wears a black zip-up hoodie and a pair of black gloves, so that she doesn't leave behind fingerprints. Her mask is a plain, gold theatre tragedy mask. Personality Arisu usually has quite the cheerful personality, again clashing with her status as a Ghoul. She is rather energetic, constantly moving about the cafe to either make things for customers or pick up leftover plates. When pressed for her history she rapidly changes the topic of the conversation, however from the way that she carries herself it seems she had an upper-class upbringing. While appearing rather selfless, eagerly volunteering for the nighttime patrols, she in fact does it because deep down she does just really enjoy a good fight, and going on nighttime patrols is the best way for her to get the chance. However, unless she has a reason to, she does not enjoy the act of killing, just the fighting beforehand. She will drag out the combat if she can, though she is perfectly capable of fleeing if the need arises. She is not consumed by the love of fighting, like some of those in Aogiri Tree, and she is still against killing others for unnecessary reasons. However, she keeps this fact hidden from the majority of :Re, afraid that they would kick her out for enjoying bloodshed. She also enjoys making and fixing clothes, readily fixing any rips and tears in any of the outfits of the :Re employees to make sure they clothing looks immaculate and doesn't snag on anything. She particularly enjoys getting people to model her creations for her, especially if they are embarrassing in some way or another. If someone turns to violence despite knowing Arisu, she feels personally responsible, a result of being unable to stop her brother from leaving, and thus losing her family. Because of this, she also deeply cherishes anybody she can become friends with, as living on the streets of the 20th Ward and only associating with those that she needed to has left her with an appreciation for people that care for her, and she cares for. As such, this leaves her eager to apologise if the situation arises where she could possibly need a reason to do so. After the death of Moriko, Arisu has shown a strong, burning desire to make Moriko's peace come true, in her memory, even going so far as to cannibalise in an attempt to form a Kakuja so that she will be strong enough to take on more powerful Ghouls. She adopted the alternate Ghoul identity of Tragedy to attempt to strike fear into the hearts of binge eaters. As Tragedy, she has also shown an exceptional cunning in not leaving behind evidence to tie herself back to her original identity as Phoenix, by only using the Quinque she retrieved from Nameless. She also always has her car and a change of clothes nearby. She also only attacks when it is raining, during the night, so that if the need to use her Kagune does arise, the RC secretions will be washed away before the CCG gets there. History Arisu was born into a wealthy family, one that had kept their Ghoulish nature a secret for generations. She had a twin brother, and their parents doted on them both, making sure that they were fed well enough and that they were trained in the use of their Kagune as soon as it manifested, as well as self-defense. However, the training and being doted on was not enough for her brother, who would often sneak out at night to go hunting for himself, as well as sating his bloodthirst. While she shared the desire to do so, Arisu would respect her parent's wishes and stay home. She did in fact try to prevent him from doing so, listing reasons that he shouldn't, but he shrugged them all off and still set out. Eventually, Arisu's brother was tailed home by CCG investigators after he had earned himself a high rating, and the Ayako's manor house was attacked. Both Arisu and her brother escaped, and their parents died fighting against the investigators to allow them to do so. Arisu and her brother were 19 when this occurred. Over the next year, Arisu opposed her brother as often as she could, blaming him for the deaths of their parents. However, though she did this, she also revelled in murder, enjoying the act of killing innocents for her meals, and she eventually earned a rating and a name from the CCG: Phoenix. After a while, however, she realised her hypocrisy and repented from doing continuing acting that way, even if deep down she actually enjoyed it. Soon, she heard rumours of a cafe in the 20th Ward that served Ghouls as customers, and she went to find out if they were true, before finally finding employment as a waitress. Powers and Abilities Small Frame: Arisu knows how to use her small height and frame to her advantage, making her difficult to hit. High Regeneration: As a Rinkaku Ghoul, Arisu has a higher regeneration rate from wounds than normal, fixing cut and scrapes with just a moments respite. Fast and Strong: Having been trained to defend herself, Arisu is both stronger and faster than average, especially for her size and weight. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Arisu's Kagune manifests as two rough, orange-black scaled tentacles. Strengths: Arisu's Kagune has an attack power much higher than average. Weaknesses: No metagaming fuccboi Mechanics: Literally just scaled tails. Quinque Sunset Name: Sunset (Previously no name) Rating: B Type: Bikaku Status: In Service Appearance: The Quinque is a thin, silvery sword with a segmented blade and guard. Strengths: The weapon is light, allowing for it to be swung at relatively high speeds. Weaknesses: Because of its lightness, it is far less durable than other Quinques of its rating. Method of Acquisition: Taken from the corpse of Nameless after killing both him and his master, Lu Zan. Threads Relationships Quotes *"And yeah, I love fixing and making clothes! It's really calming. Means I can just forget all about the Ghoul business for a few hours and just have some fun. Besides, trying on new clothes is always a fun thing to do, don't you agree?" Trivia *Arisu loves making and mending clothes, finding it a relaxing activity. She particularly likes making dresses. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Re Category:Rinkakus